Tea, Scones and Doctor Who - Reader X England
by fakeSymmetry
Summary: Reader-chan invites England over for a Doctor Who athon. But reader-chan has a little more in mind than just tea, scones and Doctor Who... Female!Reader X England


**You don't really need to have watched doctor who to be able to understand, but it's helpful if you have. In case you haven't, Amy and Rory are two of the latest companions the doctor has had, and they're a married couple who are killed by evil angel statues called weeping angels (I know it sounds weird, but they're actually scary as all hell). Hope this helps a bit. Also, sorry if England is a bit OOC, it's my first time writing with him so I'm not sure if I got his personality right or not.**

**Key:**

**(c/n) = country name (you can use the country you live in or make one up if you want)**

**(y/n) = your name**

**(h/l) = hair length**

**(h/c) = hair colour**

**(e/c) = eye colour**

**(f/c) = favourite colour**

* * *

><p>The speakers blasted music throughout the house as you danced around your small kitchen, your (hl), (h/c) hair flying around as you spun. You slipped a pair of oven mitts over your hands before dancing your way to the oven in time with the beat. Opening the oven door, you pulled out a tray of scones.

You placed the hot tray onto the stovetop so you wouldn't burn the bench top. Quickly pulling off the oven mitts and retrieving a wire rack from a nearby cupboard, you twirled once before setting the rack onto the bench beside the stove and began to transfer the still hot scones, swinging your hips to the beat of the bouncy song.

Once done, you left the hot tray on the stovetop to cool as you began to fill the sink with hot water, adding a squeeze of dishwashing detergent. You pulled up the sleeves of your (f/c) jumper, threw a flour and dough covered bowl into the sink and plunged your hands into the hot, foamy water.

You began a nice rhythm of wash, rinse, put on the drying rack, repeat, and the dishes were done before long. You began to dry and put away the now clean bowls, cooking utensils and other various dishes, before glancing at the clock glowing on the electronic face of the microwave.

A smile worked its way onto your lips and you grabbed the kettle, filled it with water, placed it back onto its stand and left it to boil. You knew your guest would be here within a matter of minutes as he was never late, always just on time.

You took off the apron that was protecting your clothes from flour, dashed over to the laundry, threw the apron into the washing machine before making a quick trip to the bathroom next door to freshen up.

The doorbell sounded just as you finished and walked out of the bathroom.

"Coming!" you called out in the direction of the door. You quickly turned off your iPod which was currently in a dock that was hooked up to the sound system installed in your house and ran to answer the door.

* * *

><p>England glanced down at his watch, making sure he was on time one last time and brushed a hand through his sandy blonde hair, cursing its untameable messiness.<p>

Through the door he could hear music blaring and he quietly chuckled to himself. He knew (c/n) liked her music loud and could imagine her dancing around the house now.

He pressed the button beside the door of (c/n)'s house and the doorbell could be faintly heard before a muffled voice shouted "coming!"

The music died and a few seconds after, the door opened to reveal (c/n).

"Hey, England! You're right on time, as usual" you said cheerily, a big smile lighting up your face.

England couldn't help but smile back at your infectious grin.

"Well, a gentleman should never leave a lady waiting" he replied, bowing slightly for emphasis.

You giggled lightly at the show he was putting on.

"Yes, and a good hostess should never leave a guest on her front porch. Come on in!" you said, stepping back and opening the door wider to let England in.

After stepping inside and taking off his shoes, England perked his head up, sniffing the air.

"(c/n), have you been baking again?" he inquired, temped to follow his nose to the source of the decadent aroma.

You giggled again.

"Yup! But can you guess what I made?" you asked wiggling your eyebrows, deciding to play a little game.

England just grinned.

"I'd know that smell anywhere," he stated. "But the real question is, do you have any jam and cream to go with those scones, (c/n)?"

"I should have known that you'd recognize that smell. And yeah, the jam and cream are in the fridge" you said, walking behind the counter that jutted out from the wall, separating the kitchen from the open area that served as a living room, entryway and dining room, all in one.

"Could you be a dear and grab them out? I've just put the kettle on" you said before pulling a two person teapot from a cupboard above your head, along with two teacups.

England, of course, complied and pulled the cream you had whipped earlier and jam from the fridge, while you began to prepare the tea.

You grabbed the tin of Earl Grey tea leaves by the kettle, opened it and pulled out a teaspoon from the draw. England had taught you how to make tea properly before, so you went through the procedure, remembering what he had told you.

_Okay, put in one scoop of tea for each person _you thought, and then put two scoops of tea into the pot.

_And then one scoop for the pot, _you added another scoop of tea leaves.

_Fill with boiling water, _you poured the hot water over the leaves.

_And leave to infuse for about three minutes, or until it's as strong as desired,_ you placed the lid on top and left it there for a few minutes.

You turned to England who was currently snacking on half a scone with cream and jam piled high on top.

You giggled at the sight of him.

He had a small dollop of cream on the end of his nose, and a few scone crumbs were scattered around the corners of his mouth. A look of pleasure graced his features before he noticed your giggling.

"Ah! (c/n)! S-sorry, for not waiting for you. I just couldn't help myself. They looked and smelled so good..." England trailed off.

You laughed, seeing him flustered about not being gentlemanly.

"It's fine, really," you said. You reached out to wipe the cream off of his nose, and his cheeks slightly tinted a dusty pink when you licked the cream from your finger.

"Anyway! Did you bring the Doctor Who dvds?"

"Um, yes. Of course. After all, you did ask specifically."

"I can always count on you, England. Unlike America," you sighed, shaking your head as you remembering the last time you went to a world meeting and had to give a presentation with him.

You had specifically asked America to bring his laptop, that was all. That was the only thing he needed to do to be able to give the presentation with you.

So what did he do? He brought burgers instead.

England sighed remembering the disaster of a presentation. Why America was given the task of doing a presentation was beyond him. Thank god you stepped up and volunteered to do it with him or else it would have been utter chaos. You somehow managed to complete the presentation using the whiteboard and your notes.

Brushing the thought aside, England told you he would set up the dvd player and walked over to a bag you didn't realize he had place with his shoes by the front door to retrieve the discs.

You, meanwhile, pulled out a serving tray, placed the scones onto a platter and placed them onto the tray along with the cream, jam, teapot of tea, a jug of milk, a bowl of sugar, two teaspoons and the two teacups.

You carried the loaded tray over to the nearby coffee table in front of the couch that was facing the tv.

England had made himself comfortable on the couch and was currently navigating his way through the disc's menu.

Familiar theme-music played as you placed the tray down and took a seat beside England, humming along with opening title as you went.

You poured tea into the two cups added sugar and milk, handed one to Britain, sat back and got comfy under your favourite blanket, prepared for a doctor-who-a-thon.

* * *

><p>You glanced over at England yet again and then quickly back to the screen, a faint smile playing at the corners of your mouth.<p>

England was completely absorbed in the episode of one his favourite shows. His eyes were glued to the screen as Amy and Rory stood atop the roof of a building while a giant weeping angel loomed in the background.

He always got like this whenever he was watching one of his favourite shows or reading a good book. If only he was that interested in you. The truth was you had developed some pretty intense feelings for the nation sitting next to you.

America had been the one to help you get on your feet after the great depression since he was doing alright, but you were still struggling. He was one of your closest friends and allies, and he had been the one to introduce you to England.

_(flashback)_

_You took a deep breath, staring down the wooden double doors that separated you from the meeting room America was currently in. He had finally convinced you to join the Allies and today was your first meeting._

_You were always a rather isolated nation so you hadn't met any of the other Allies apart from your American friend. He had told you to get there about 10 minutes early so he could introduce you to someone, so you knew someone there before the others arrived. From the stories America told you, the other nations sounded a little daunting._

_Setting a hand on the handle, you pushed open the right door and peered inside._

_You saw America sitting in a chair at a table surrounded by other vacant chairs and another man with messy blonde hair in a green military uniform drawing on a chalkboard facing said table._

_America spotted you and his face lit up with his signature goofy smile._

_"Hey, (c/n)! There you are!" America called out to you, and you stepped inside the room._

_You smiled nervously and waved a hand at him. "Hi, America."_

_He got up and walked over to you before enveloping you in a bone crushing hug. You meekly patted his back._

_"A-America...can't...breathe..." you managed to wheeze out. He immediately let go, giving a laugh._

_"Sorry dude, I always seem to do that to you."_

_"It's fine, just be careful next time." You said that every time, but America still managed to squeeze the air out of your lungs with each hug._

_"Anyways, dude, you totally have to meet Iggy!" America was back in hyper mode._

_"America, how many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?!" An irritated, English accented voice made you remember the other person in the room._

_"Aaaw, come on Ig-...uh...England, why d'ya have to be such a stiff anyways? (c/n)'s totally here, so lighten up!"_

_The man at the blackboard looked your way before briskly walking over to you and held out a hand._

_"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm England," he said, and you took his hand, giving it a quick shake whilst replying with your name._

_"I must say, America has told me quite a bit about you (c/n)."_

_"He has?" you asked, glancing at the still smiling American at your side._

_"Yes, it's seems like you'll make an excellent ally."_

_England gave you a smile and you smiled back._

_"Thank you, I hope that we can get along well" you said._

_"Yes, as do I" he replied, a smile upon his face._

As time passed, you and England became good friends, and then some for you. You weren't sure how the Britt felt, but you felt that it was high time he knew how you felt. That was why you had invited him over.

You glanced back at England one more time before initiating phase 1 of your plan: the subtle hint.

As Amy disappeared and an angel took the space where she once stood on screen, you gave a small sigh.

"I wish I could find somebody to love as much as Amy loved Rory," you said, observing England out of the corner of your eye.

England gave a small hum, showing he was listening.

"But I guess since I'm a country, they'd also have to be a country..." you said, leaving a chance for some input on England's behalf.

"Yes, it is rather bothersome," was his reply.

You gave a "hm," before going back to watching doctor who.

You didn't notice England glancing your way as you went deep in thought.

_What was that all about?_ He thought. _ She's never brought up that topic before..._

Thoughts about what you could have been hinting at swirled around England's mind, and soon a thought hit him.

_She couldn't possibly already have someone in mind... could she?_

Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he turned towards you.

"Uh, (c/n), about what you said earlier."

England's voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

"Uh, yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering, was it just a passing thought, or did you, um, already have someone that was like that to you? Uh, you don't have to answer of course! I'd understand."

England's cheeks began to feel hot and he hoped that you couldn't see in the gloom. Why was he asking you something like that in the first place? Yes, he thought rather fondly of you, like he did towards America, albeit in a different way, but he doubted you would ever reciprocate those feelings. Not that he would ever admit to having those feelings to anyone, let alone you.

Could it be that this feeling in the pit of his stomach was jealousy? Was he Jealous that you could like someone else?

Meanwhile, your thoughts were occupied by the fact that England was showing interest in your love life. Why exactly was he curious? Did he feel the same way you did? Questions like these danced around your mind.

"Um, well, I guess you could say that I do," you said quietly.

Phase 2: observe England's reaction was in full swing now.

"O-oh! Well, that's good. It's not exactly every day you come across that kind of person." England gave a weak laugh. "Is... is it anyone I'd know?"

You gave a light chuckle. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

England's thoughts abruptly turned to who it could be. Your comment suggested that it would be someone he saw often, so who did he see a lot?

Four options popped into his head.

The other allies.

First, there was Russia, who he quickly cancelled out. He knew you were friends, but not that close. You had told him he creeped you out sometimes anyway.

Second, China. He knew that you two never really got along all that well, so he crossed him out too.

Next, the Frog. He guessed from your reactions to France's constant flirting with you (it usually ended with an unnecessary end from France, generally him dramatically falling to the ground and making an equally dramatic statement) that he wasn't the one either.

That left America. And England knew how fond you were of him. It made sense that you'd fall for him. The hero. The oh so charismatic git that could always make you smile.

England scowled at the thought of his (c/n) being stolen by America. Everyone always left him in the end anyway.

You sat, still curled up in your blanket and quietly observed England's reaction. You tried not to giggle. England was pretty bad at not showing his emotions on his face. He was as easy to read as a book.

Suddenly he scowled.

This took you by surprise. You weren't expecting an emotion like hate or discontent. He really was jealous that you could like someone else. It was time for phase 3.

"So... it's someone I know well right?" England suddenly asked, just as you opened your mouth.

"Uh, yes. Yes, It is." You smiled. England's scowl deepened and he looked away.

"You mean someone like America?" he mumbled, although you heard it very clearly and you gasped.

_He _is_ jealous! That means he probably likes me too! But why did he think I like America? We're just friends..._

"England..."

He scoffed. "Of course it is. Why was I so blind?"

"England that's not-"

"Why did I ever think that way?" England couldn't stop talking by now, all his pent up emotions flooding out. "I thought it could work, I thought _we_ could work."

This was so unlike England. Where was all this emotion coming from?

"England please, just listen!"

"Why? So you can tell me you're leaving me just like everyone else?"

_Leave, why would I do that?_

"England, stop..."

_This isn't how it was supposed to be..._

"I should have seen this coming. Of course America would steal you, just like everything else!"

"England..."

You screwed you eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Why did I ever think I could keep such a precious person to me-"

"I LIKE YOU ENGLAND GODDAMNIT!"

"..."

The silence that followed your outburst was deafening. England was not expecting that.

You still had your eyes closed and couldn't bring yourself to open them in fear of what you might see. Suddenly a warm lump pressed against your cheek.

Your eyes slowly opened and you saw England looking back at you, his hand against your face.

"(c/n), do you really mean it?"

You nodded, unable form words at that moment.

England lightly rubbed his thumb over your cheek bone and you found the movement both reassured you and made your heart race. You continued to stare at England, not sure what else to do. He smiled at you, and you couldn't help but smile back.

Slowly, England began moving his face towards yours, hand still lovingly on your cheek and when you realised what he wanted, you gathered your courage and moved closer as well.

You were mere centimetres away now and you were sure England would hear your heart it was thumping so hard.

You felt nervous and you could see England hesitate slightly, the gap only two or three centimetres wide now. You gulped and steeled yourself. You went to close the gap-

"What's happenin' dudette?!" America suddenly crashed through your door and you and England jumped apart, shooting to opposite ends of the couch, both of your faces looking like Spain's tomatoes.

"America, what a pleasant surprise," you said, obviously flustered and plastering on a smile while England just shouted "what are _you_ doing here git?!"

"Dude, chill! I just came to visit my bff, (c/n)! I didn't even know you were coming too, what a coincidence huh?"

America laughed that laugh of his and you sighed.

"America, England I were having a night in watching doctor who. I know you don't get the show so you'll just be bored if you stay. Maybe you should call Prussia or someone and have a party?" you suggested.

"Dudes, why do even watch that stuff? But hey! That party actually sounds pretty awesome! Thanks (c/n), I actually only came over 'cuz I was super bored. I'm gonna go call some people. Later!"

America slammed the door closed and you cringed, hoping the hinges weren't damaged.

You slowly let your breath out. Why did America have to randomly appear at the wrong moments with you? Still, it was lucky that he left so quickly, he usually took much longer to persuade to leave.

You turned back to England, who was a lot closer than you remembered.

"E-England?"

"Shh, love. He's gone. Now we can pick up where we left off."

You swore your face turned at least five different shades of red. But as England began to move in once more, you didn't object.

England moved slowly closer and closer, until he stopped and you could feel his warm breath teasingly on your lips.

You almost whined, allowing a pout to cross your features, and England chuckled.

"You know, I was a notorious pirate some time ago."

"Yes, so I've heard."

England kept his lips just hovering over yours.

"And you know that old habits die hard."

You slowly nodded in response, slightly confused.

"So of course, some of my old habits from being a pirate are still going to linger, especially in certain... situations."

Your eyes widened as you caught his drift and suddenly his lips crashed down on yours.

This wasn't your first kiss for sure, and even though it was a little clumsy, this was easily the most passionate one you'd ever experienced.

Your lips moved against his in a heated dance and you eventually drew back, gasping in air.

England gave you a second, also panting slightly, and watched you. He thought you were so cute the way your cheeks blazed a brilliant red.

After a while, England tilted your chin up and captured your lips once more. You closed your eyes and basked in the bliss of finally kissing England after all that time spent waiting.

You moved your lips against England's, matching his rhythm. England swiped his tongue against your lips, asking for entrance. You hesitated, and he nipped at your bottom lip causing you to gasp, allowing him to enter anyway.

Gaining courage, you battled for dominance, the battlefield switching from your mouth to his every so often. Eventually, you gave in, wanting to see what he'd do, and England explored his new territory.

Eventually, that pesky need for air came back again, and once England was satisfied, you pulled away to regain your breath. As you took in lungfulls of much need oxygen, England once again watched, however this time you noticed.

"Wh-what?"

He chuckled.

"Nothing, love. You're just so cute is all."

You blush intensified and England grinned like a Cheshire cat. He loved how he had this effect on you.

He wrapped his arms around you, enveloping you in an intimate embrace. He sighed in content, enjoying the feeling of having you in his arms.

England fell back onto the couch, pulling you along with him and you landed on his chest.

"England-" you started, but England placed a finger over your lips.

"Don't use that name, love. Call me by my real name, Arthur."

You were slightly taken aback by that comment, but you tried it out none the less.

"Okay, A-Arthur."

England (we should probably call him Arthur now) smiled up at you, adoring how you said his name so cutely.

"Um, since I'm going to call you Arthur now, I guess you should call me by my name, (y/n)."

"Of course, (y/n)."

You absolutely loved how your name rolled of his tongue, his accent making it even better.

He leaned up so his mouth was at your ear.

"So, (y/n)." The way he whispered your name into your ear like a secret sent shivers down your spine.

"Shall we continue? Or would you like to move to your room?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think of Iggy? Again, sorry if he's a bit OOC, but still, leave a review about what you thought!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
